


Venting

by nerdywords



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Angst, Flirting, Hidden Feelings, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, sportarobbie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdywords/pseuds/nerdywords
Summary: If we're being honest, this is me venting about a coworker and using these two to describe it. I promise, I'll try to keep things entertaining.





	Venting

Robbie hadn’t seen what had happened, only heard about it. Apparently, the great blue elf had cut himself on something and passed out at the sight of the blood. Part of Robbie wanted to mock him for it. Another part, that he refused to admit was there, was telling him to make sure that Sportacus was alright.

The second won over, though. He saw him in the park and decided to stop by. The elf was by himself, playing basketball. Robbie took a deep breath and walked over to him.

“So, sportafaint, are you alright?” Robbie asked, his arms crossed over his chest. Sportacus grinned at him.  
  
“Yes, I’m fine.” Sportacus answered before shifting a little. “I was just a little shook up by it.” Robbie nodded, fully content with the answer. His intention was to leave. However the elf kept talking. “You know, I hit my head when I fell?”

“I didn’t. Did it leave a bump?” Robbie asked. The elf just shrugged. Robbie reached forward and felt over the top of the elf’s head.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m seeing if there’s a bump.”

“You can’t feel it through my hat.”

“Then, take the hat off.” Robbie said and tugged at the hat. Sportacus held his cap down and tried to shoo the villain’s hand away. Robbie pulled his hand back with annoyance. “Fine.” He huffed and sat down on a nearby bench. Sportacus rolled his eyes but kept a small smile. The two kept a mild conversation going, the topic often going back to sportacus injuring himself. After a while, Robbie shifted uncomfortably. Something felt off. Each time, the elf brought up what happened, he would glance over at Robbie, expectantly.

“Look,” Robbie finally caved. “You keep acting like I’m going to think you’re weak for this, but I don’t.” Sportacus’s smile fell and his eyebrows narrowed together. A long bout of silence followed.

“…What?” The elf asked even though it was obvious that he knew what was said.

“Nothing.” Robbie didn’t feel like pushing this any farther. The conversation continued, but there was never another mention of what happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, for some detail. I am Robbie in this. Sporto is the guy at work. This is based off of him cutting his finger at work at passing out. I wasn't there that night, but I did ask him about it. He wouldn't stop talking about it. So, I told him what Robbie tells Sport in this with the same reaction.


End file.
